vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azathoth (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|The Primal Chaos= Summary Azathoth is a boss monster in Puzzle and Dragons being based on the Lovecraftian cosmic entity of the same name. In Puzzle and Dragons, Azathoth serves as one of the final bosses of the "Grotesque Being" and "Cosmic Trinity" dungeons, alongside other Lovecraftian horrors such as Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth, and Cthugha. Azathoth can ultimately evolve into an even more powerful form: Azathoth, the Primal Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Azathoth | Azathoth, the Primal Chaos Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Devil Type, Devil/Dragon Type (The Primal Chaos only), Dark Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 5, Azathoth is large enough to easily eat an Earth-like planet and moon), Immortality (Likely Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Perception Manipulation, Negation of Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, and Time Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, and Time Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, limited Invulnerability (Absolute Original Sin voids all damage from attacks within a certain threshold) Negation of Invulnerability, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Planet level (Massively superior to Vritra. Comparable to Cthulhu's 'The Nightmare Incarnate' form. Is large enough to eat an Earth-like planet and a moon with ease) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be massively superior to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Planetary via sheer size, Kilometers via elemental attacks, possibly higher Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely High (Comparable to fellow cosmic entities that are superior to many of the gods and warriors in the verse) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light elements. This weakness is nullified by 'The Primal Chaos's passive ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' The user can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash Dark and Death attacks *'Heart Orbs:' All monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Seething Chaos:' Refreshes all Orbs nearby. Also frees allies from binding effects *'The Blighted Unknown:' Passively increases all allies' Attack by 6x when HP is full and by 3x when HP is less than 99%. Also increases all allies' Attack and Recovery by 2x when Fire, Water, Wood, Light, and Dark are used together in one attack *'Resistance-Bind2:' Completely resists abilities that cause binds *'Extend Time: Increases' the action time of all allies by 0.5 seconds The Primal Chaos: *'Skill Boost:' Passively reduces the time for all allies' skills to cooldown *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist having skills and abilities being locked *'Enhanced Combo:' 2x Attack whenever a combo of 7 or more is reached *'Guard Break:' Ignores 100% of target's defense whenever Fire, Water, Wood, Light, and Dark are used together in one attack *'80% or more HP Enhanced:' 1.5x Attack while HP is 80% or higher *'(Super Awoken) Enhanced Combo:' 2x Attack whenever a combo of 7 or more is reached *'Void Damage Piercer:'' Attacks that use a 3x3 square of orbs bypass damage voiding abilities and are 2.5x more powerful *'(Super Awoken) 80% or more HP Enhanced:' 1.5x Attack while HP is 80% or higher *'Enemies' turn changed in anger:' Passive ability, user attacks more often when HP is less than 90% *'Light & Dark damage halved:' Passive ability, reduces damage from Light and Dark elements by half *'Absolute Original Sin:' Preemptive ability, user voids all incoming damage that is 30,000,000 or more *'Sovereign Creator of Space-Time:' Preemptive ability, locks spawning Orbs so that they can not be changed *'Source of Infinite Disorder:' Attack that also increases the chance of Jammer Orbs spawning *'Somber, Impure Utterances:' Attack that does 1.1x damage and also disables all foes' passive abilities *'Seething, Swirling, Frenzied Darkness:' Attack that does 0.9x damage and also blacks out all foes' vision to blind them *'Concept of Boundless Worlds:' User becomes immune to all status effects *'Driven Mad by Starvation:' Disables all foes' active abilities *'Indescribable Heart of Empty Space:' Boosts the user's attack by 10x Key: Base | The Primal Chaos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 5